


when it's time

by theguiltyones



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, i've had to tag this twice so sorry if i missed anything, ilse is everybodys mom, oblivious boys in love, wendla is the sweetest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyones/pseuds/theguiltyones
Summary: Melchior messes up and needs a fake boyfriend for the holidays, Moritz being a great best friend and also being hopelessly in love with him obliges.





	when it's time

“Please Moritz? I know it's a lot to ask but I really need your help with this!” Melchior begged his dorm roommate.  
“I still don't understand Melchi, why do you need a fake boyfriend in the first place?” Moritz asked, feeling all kinds of nervous and confused.

“Because Mom wouldn't stop asking about all the girls at college and she was disappointed I didn't have a girlfriend to bring home for Christmas. I got so frustrated that she would automatically think I was going to date a girl when I've come out to her as bi already that I just snapped and told her I had a boyfriend, and in the turn of events of the fucking century she acted completely cool with it and demanded I bring ‘my boyfriend’ when I go up there for Christmas next week!” Melchior explained dramatically, giving Moritz a desperate look.

“Well why me? I don't even celebrate Christmas, Melchi I'm Jewish. I don't think I'm a good liar.” Moritz whined, fidgeting nervously.

“You don't have to be a good liar, I'm a great liar! I'll cover for you but I really need this and I don't have anyone else to ask. Mom already knows Georg and Otto are dating and there's no way in hell I'm asking Hanschen. He'd never let me live it down. And you being Jewish won't be a problem, anything you aren't comfortable with doing we don't have to do. My Mom will understand.” Melchior pleaded.

“If you really don't want to I'll tell my mom I lied but I really need your help Mo. It won't be bad I promise! I'll make sure we have fun, we'll only have to act couple-y around my Mom.” Melchior reasoned and Moritz sighed.

“Fine, but if I get anxious and mess everything up I get to say I told you so!” Moritz exclaimed and Melchior grinned.

“Thank you Mo, you're the best. You won't mess anything up. If our cover gets blown I get to go on a rant to my mother about how toxic bi-erasure is. Everybody wins.” Melchior joked, wrapping his best friend in a hug. Moritz laughed even though he felt like his heart was in his throat.

He felt horribly guilty. Surely there was something morally wrong about agreeing to be your best friends fake boyfriend when you have an actual crush on him. He knew it was a bad idea to agree, that he would probably blow it somehow and Melchior would find out that Moritz liked him and then his mother would find out and their friendship would be ruined. But he couldn't say no to Melchior. Not when he needed Moritz.

He just prayed he could keep it together, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Melchior.

-

That night he texted Ilse and told her what their plan was.

From: Ilse  
moritz no offence but what were you thinking? you can't put yourself through that! how are you going to feel when melchior is acting like he's in love with you for two weeks and then when you get back it all goes back to normal? 

To: Ilse  
I know I know, but he said he needed me

From: Ilse  
mo you're setting yourself up to get your heart broken.

To: Ilse  
I know, but I want to help him 

From: Ilse  
this is going to end badly, have you at least set ground rules? 

To: Ilse  
no...

From: Ilse  
that's it I'm coming over tmrw. I'm going to get you boys to pull this off and when it's over it's operation: get moritz over gabor.

To: Ilse  
ok

-

The next morning Moritz was woken up with a start by a loud banging at the door. He heard Melchior curse to himself and rush to answer it.  
Moritz rubbed at his eyes, forcing them to stay open as he got out of bed and pulled his clothes on.

“Ilse, hi. Come in, just try to keep it down Moritz is still asleep.” He heard Melchior greet in a soft voice making Moritz smile to himself before remembering why Ilse was here.

“Sorry Gabor, he's in on this conversation too. Moritz! Wake up!” Ilse called out and Moritz came out of his room, still struggling to stay awake. Melchior looked confused at the situation but still gave Moritz an apologetic look for being woken up. He knew how horribly Moritz slept every night.

“Okay, sit down both of you. Moritz informed me of your little plan, and honestly Melchior this may be your worst idea yet but since Moritz is a great friend and is insistent on helping you, you're going to need to set ground rules, get your story straight, make sure you have every detail memorized so when you have Melchior's distant relatives asking where you met, you two don't screw it up and say two different places.” Ilse ranted and Melchior winced.

“Okay, that's probably a good idea.” Melchior sighed and Moritz giggled slightly at how obviously difficult it was for Melchior to admit that someone else was right.

“Right. Let's start with getting your story straight, the best thing to do when you have to lie is to stick as close to the truth as possible. I'll be Melchior's mother in this situation. So where did you meet?” Ilse asked putting on an over the top soccer mom voice. It was obvious they were drama kids.

“College.” Melchior said at the same time as Moritz blurted out “I dropped all my stuff outside our dorm and he kicked Georg in the shins for laughing at me.” which was actually how they met.

“That was good, you didn't even have to lie. And the small details are good. Leaves less room for questions. So, who asked who out?” Ilse continued her questioning.

The boys who felt good about being praised for their answers exclaimed “Me!” at the same time causing Ilse to bury her head in her hands.

“This is going to be a train wreck.” She groaned and Melchior shook his head.

“Obviously I would ask you out! I'm far more forward and you'd be too nervous.” Melchior stated and Moritz frowned.

“I could so ask you out! Plus I liked you first!” He blurted out without realizing his mistake, being met with a confused Melchior and a very startled Ilse.

“I meant, in this situation, I think I would have started liking you first.” Moritz covered up as best he could, panicking.

“You have headcanons about our lie? See Ilse we'll be fine! Moritz is a dedicated actor!” Melchior grinned, gesturing to his best friend with pride. Moritz stopped holding his breath, grateful that Melchior seemed to buy it. Ilse just rolled her eyes at Melchior's obliviousness and continued quizzing the two boys.

“So, the story is Moritz realized he like Melchior first, but Melchior asked him out. Okay?” Ilse checked and they nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Who said I love you first?” Ilse asked and Moritz turned bright red, and covered his cheeks with his hands hoping Melchior wouldn't notice.

“Probably Moritz. He's a sap.” Melchior teased which only made Moritz blush more.

“True, How long have you been dating?” Ilse questioned, met with silence.

“Uhh, we could say we started dating about 6 months ago?” Moritz suggested and Ilse and Melchior both nodded in agreement.

“But how did Melchior ask you out?” Ilse asked, smirking at the blush on Moritz's cheeks.

“That's easy. When we all went ice skating and Moritz and I walked away to get hot chocolate because he fell and hurt his knee. I would have asked him then.” Melchior said a little too confidently and Ilse raised an eyebrow at the answer and Melchior just shrugged. Moritz was too busy blushing and looking at Melchior like he just recited Shakespeare to him that he didn't notice how quickly he answered that question.

“Okay good. That fits our time frame too. If you think of any other questions your Mom might ask just let me know. I'll make a group chat. But for now, let's talk about your ground rules. You're going to need to show some affection for it to be believable. What are both of you okay and not okay with?” This question from Ilse made Moritz squirm uncomfortably. He knew he'd be okay with just about anything but he also knew that if Melchior were to kiss him or go further than that he’d probably freak out and give himself away.

“Right, well I think hugging, hand holding, cheek kisses and things like that are okay but anything else we'd probably need to talk about first. But of course if you're not okay with anything Moritz, we don't have to. I'll figure out something to tell my Mom that would make her less suspicious.” Melchior said and Moritz nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the fact that he was definitely bright red right now.

“That would be okay Melchi. Some friends do those things anyway.” Moritz reasoned, trying not to freak out at the prospect of holding Melchior's hand.

“Cool, you're the best Mo.” Melchior grinned and ruffled his hair.

“Okay boys, I have to go because I have a date. But if you have any more questions just message the group chat. I'll get you through this if it kills me.” Ilse sighed and the boys got up to hug her goodbye.

“Say hi to Wendla for us.” Melchior smirked, receiving a playful smack upside the head from Ilse as she closed the door.

“So, is all of this really still okay with you? Because if it's too much I can call it off.” Melchior asked, his hand on Moritz's shoulder and a reassuring look in his eyes. In that moment he could have asked Moritz anything and gotten the answer he wanted.

“Of course, Melchi.”

 

-

 

Days passed without them mentioning it.They spent most of their time studying and preparing for their trip, apart from one day when it snowed and they went out with their friends to take pictures together and have a snowball fight. They seemed to go on normally but Moritz found himself more anxious about it every day that passed. He didn't mention this to Melchior because he knew that his friend would interpret these feelings as Moritz changing his mind. He still wanted to help Melchior and was determined to push through his anxiety about it and his romantic feelings for the boy to make sure the plan went accordingly and Melchior wouldn't have to admit to his mother that he had lied. They had only recently started to get closer again after Melchior's mother had divorced his father. Moritz would hate himself if he ruined that.

“Melchi?” Moritz half whispered into Melchior's room which was still nearly completely dark because it was only 7am and the sun had just barely risen. He could barely make out the shape on Melchior's bed.

“Moritz?” A very sleepy sounding Melchior asked followed by rustling.

“I'm sorry to wake you, it's just I've just realized that I have to buy your Mom a Christmas gift and I wanted to go to the store before it got crowded. It is only four days before Christmas and we leave tomorrow.” Moritz explained sheepishly.

“Mo, you don't have you get my Mom a gift.” Melchior chuckled and Moritz shook his head anxiously.

“Yes I do! Melchi please, I need you to come with me. You know what she likes!” Moritz all but begged and Melchior barely hesitated before getting out of bed. Moritz blushed and averted eye contact when he realized Melchior was just in his underwear.

“Okay, give me 15 minutes to shower and get ready.” Melchior smiled tiredly and Moritz silently thanked the gods that blessed this earth with Melchior Gabor.

Moritz thanked him and rushed to his room to get ready, it was starting to snow so he threw on about fifty layers plus a scarf, his winter coat and a beanie to tame his wild hair and keep his ears warm. He realized while he was getting dressed that he should also get a gift for Melchior. In the time it took for him to stress out about that Melchior opened his door dressed in far less layers, just a button up shirt with a warm sweater over the top with a beanie and scarf. Moritz was always far more sensitive to the cold.

“Ready to go?” Melchior asked and Moritz nodded, following Melchior out the door and to the bus stop.

The mall was expectedly still fairly crowded which made Moritz very anxious but he kept his eyes trained on Melchior so he wouldn't lose him.

“So, what are you looking for?” Melchior questioned as they got to a quieter part of the store and Moritz shrugged nervously.

“That's why you're here. I have no idea what to buy a Mom, I don't exactly have one of those Melchi.” Moritz reminded him and Melchior winced.

“Right, sorry. Well I'm not really sure. She's religiously but not super preachy or whatever. She likes typical Mom things like flowers and candles and like, me I guess. Oh, you should get her a framed picture of us!” Melchior suggested and Moritz nodded.

“There's that really nice picture of us on the snow day. We'd just have to crop out Hanschen flashing his ass in the background.” Moritz giggled.

“You're a genius, Stiefel. That means we just have to print off the picture and find a frame. And doesn't Melitta make those homemade candles? I bet she wouldn't mind helping us make some later today.” Melchior suggested and Moritz grinned.

“That's a great idea.” He said softly and Melchior led the way to find a nice frame. 

They printed the picture off, successfully cropping Hanschen’s bare ass out view and while Moritz was struggling to pick out a frame Melchior cleared his throat.

“Hey I've just gotta go to the uh, bathroom. Is it okay if I meet you back here in like 10 minutes?” He asked and Moritz shrugged, a little confused.

“Uh, yeah sure. I'll meet you at the checkouts?” Moritz suggested and Melchior nodded, patting him on the back before walking away and disappearing from Moritz's view.

By the time Moritz had picked out a nice ornate frame and paid for it, only 5 minutes had passed. Melchior was still nowhere in sight and there was a record store across from the store he was in. He decided he had enough time to find a gift for Melchior and dashed across quickly. He looked for a few minutes and panicked when he couldn't find anything until he came across a signed vinyl of The Smiths album Louder Than Bombs which he knew Melchior loved. It was definitely pricier than Moritz could really afford especially for a holiday he didn't celebrate but he would do anything for Melchior.

He bought the vinyl and carefully fit it into his backpack where Melchior wouldn't find it and went back to standing outside of the store he said he would meet Melchior at. About two minutes later Melchior got there looking equally as frazzled and he was holding a bag.

“What's that?” Moritz asked, pointing to the bag in question.

“Oh, I just saw a sweater that I thought Ernst would like and I got a couple of other things for our friends. Nothing interesting. You got the frame?” Melchior asked, changing the subject quickly.

Moritz nodded and pulled the frame out of the shopping bag he was holding. Melchior smiled.

“Good choice. She'll love it.” He beamed and Moritz fiddled with his hair nervously.

“I hope so. I texted Melitta by the way. She said we could come over whenever and she'll help us.” Moritz explained and Melchior nodded.

When they got to Melitta's flat just off campus Melitta opened the door looking slightly frazzled but she pulled the two boys inside after greeting them and led them to her kitchen

“So, what kind of scent do you want?” Melitta asked, leading them over to the stove where they saw huge blocks of wax, scents and colours. Moritz was feeling overwhelmed already so he looked to Melchior helplessly.

“Something simple, like roses or lavender?” Melchior suggested and Melitta shook her head.

“God if I left you two in charge you'd have Frau Gabor's house smelling like a nursing home.” She laughed before passing them scents to try out.

They ended up going with an orange blossom scent that Melchior said his mother would like and they listened carefully to Melitta as she showed them how to melt and pour the wax into the little decorative glass bottles she provided before she let them try. Moritz ended up pouring hot wax on himself while carrying the pot over to the vessel because of course he did and Melchior panicked, holding his friends hand under cold water even though he said it didn't hurt that bad.

Melitta sighed and finished off the candle for them, making a cute label and tying it with a ribbon whilst Moritz apologized for being clumsy.

“It’s fine Moritz. This was still fun.” Melitta smiled, ruffling his hair.

They went home with Moritz carefully cradling the candle like it was his child and Moritz wrapped Melchior's mothers gift along with the record he got for Melchior while he was asleep in the other room before packing them carefully into his suitcase so Melchior wouldn't see them until Christmas morning.

He went to bed that night and practically passed out from exhaustion.

 

-

The next morning it was Melchior's turn to wake him up at 7 because they had to leave to head to the charter bus that would take them to where Melchior's Mom lived.

Moritz sleepily made sure he had everything for the journey, packing last minute things and making sure he had his headphones. He took a quick shower before piling on his warm clothes and meeting Melchior in the kitchen where they hurriedly ate the toast Melchior had made them for breakfast.

They walked through the snow to the bus stop and Moritz shivered even though he had on far more layers than Melchior. He gave Moritz his scarf anyway.

The bus ride was long but Moritz wouldn't have known because he fell asleep in the first five minutes.

Melchior didn't even flinch when Moritz's head fell onto his shoulder, he just chuckled and took pictures of the sleeping boy on his shoulder. He sent them to Wendla who loved them and set one of them as his background. Moritz would hate it but Melchior's Mom would love it and Melchior thought it was kind of cute.

He gently shook Moritz awake when they got to their stop and he looked up blearily until he saw that he had slept on Melchior's shoulder and he jolted out of his seat and off of the bus as quick as he could, dragging his luggage behind him. Melchior followed with his own luggage and laughed.

“Dude it's fine, we're gonna have to get a lot closer than you sleeping on my shoulder in the next two weeks anyway.” Melchior reassured Moritz who was blushing wildly still.

They got near Melchior's childhood home and Melchior reached his hand out to Moritz who turned a brighter shade of red but took it quickly anyway. He couldn't help but feel immediately calmer just from Melchior holding his hand but that feeling came with the guilt of hiding how he felt from Melchior. At least it was to help him.

They walked hand in hand to Frau Gabor's front door and Melchior knocked three times on the large wooden door.

The door was almost immediately opened by Melchior's mother who Moritz had seen before briefly when she came to drop off meals for Melchior at their dorm. She immediately wrapped her son in a hug. “Look at you! My grown up college boy. And you must be Moritz!” She cooed and looked over Moritz who was feeling very out of place.

“Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you.” He answered, doing his best to smile genuinely even though he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Well aren't you just the sweetest thing! Where did you find this one Melchi?” The woman asked with a teasing smile and Melchior rolled his eyes, trying to hide an embarrassed smile.

“He's my roommate, Mom.” Melchior answered and Moritz nodded robotically.

“How romantic, well come in, you'll catch a cold out here. I want to hear everything!” Frau Gabor exclaimed excitedly, holding the door open for the two boys to come in.

“Melchior, show Moritz where you two will be staying so you can put your luggage away while I make us some tea.” She said and Melchior nodded, letting go of Moritz's hand to lead him upstairs to his childhood bedroom.

Moritz smiled at the posters in Melchior's room that hadn't been taken down and the pictures of him and his family on the walls before noticing that there was only one double bed in the room.

“Of course she only put one bed in. I should have thought about that. Is that okay Mo?” Melchior asked and Moritz felt himself nodding even though he was very close to having a panic attack now.

“You did so well even just at the door by the way. I don't think I've ever heard you say ma'am.” Melchior teased and Moritz felt himself relax at the familiarity of this. He could deal with this.

“Shut up, I've never had to impress a boyfriends parents before.” Moritz said, punching Melchior in the arm playfully.

“Never?” Melchior asked and Moritz shook his head, feeling embarrassed.

“Never. I've never really had a boyfriend. I dated Martha for like a week in elementary school before I realized I was gay. And I've had crushes but, I'm a bit of a nuisance Melchi. If you haven't noticed already.” Moritz said jokingly, trying to make light of the situation.

“Well you aren't to me. They don't sound worth having a crush on Mo, especially if they couldn't see how amazing you are.” Melchior smiled warmly and Moritz felt like he could die on the spot. 

“Come on you, let's go downstairs and face a quiz from my Mom.” Melchior said and reached out for Moritz's hand again which he took gladly.

 

-

 

“So how did you two get together?” Melchior's Mom asked, handing the two boys a mug of hot tea each. Moritz smiled and thanked her before Melchior launched into the story.

“About six months ago our friends and ourselves went to an ice skating rink but Moritz is kind of accident prone and fell, he really hurt his knee so I took him to get the skates off and we went to get hot chocolate while we waited for our friends to be done so we were all alone and I thought he looked really cute in all of his winter clothes. I told him I liked him and asked him to be my boyfriend.” Melchior explained to an elated Fanny Gabor whilst Moritz felt like he might die in the corner. Melchior was still holding his hand as they sat on the couch and listening to him tell the story if how they ‘started dating was starting to make Moritz's heart hurt a little bit.

“How sweet.” Fanny beamed at her son and Moritz.

She asked a few more questions about their relationship which they were able to get through without a slip up thanks to Ilse. Melchior made a mental note to text her and say thank you later.

After a while of catching up and Melchior's mother getting to know Moritz the boys were left to their own devices which Moritz was far more comfortable with.

Melchior set up Donkey Kong on his Wii and they slumped on the beanbags in Melchior's room and played for a few hours.

“Your Mom seems really nice.” Moritz stated tiredly and Melchior laughed.

“Yeah, she is most of the time I guess. She tries her best.” He replied fondly as Moritz tried to fight off a yawn.

“Do you think she likes me?” Moritz asked, pretending like he didn't care what the answer was. Pretending he didn't want all of this to be real.

“I think she adores you. Just like she should.” Melchior grinned and Moritz felt like he might cry a little bit. 

Moritz ended up falling asleep in the beanbag next to Melchior and of course he took more pictures before sending a thank you text to Ilse.

From: Ilse  
you're welcome gabor, just be gentle with moritz okay? 

To: Ilse  
What do you mean? I'm not mean to him am I?

From: Ilse  
no melchi, I mean he's fragile. he's bound to get anxious with all this lying at some point and I need to know you'll be there for him when that happens. 

To: Ilse  
Of course I will. He's my best friend, I'd do anything for him.

From: Ilse  
that's what I like to hear, gabor.

Melchior exited the text conversation with Ilse feeling a little more on edge and confused than before. Of course he'd be there for Moritz if he needed him.

He stayed there scrolling through Tumblr until his Mom called them for dinner which woke Moritz up.

They ate dinner without any issues, the conversation mostly stuck to Moritz and Melchior and Melchior's brother Jonathan who would be joining them for Christmas. Afterwards Moritz helped Frau Gabor clear the table which basically meant he could do anything now and Melchior's mother would think he was a saint.

Melchior listened from out of sight as his mother talked to Moritz in the kitchen about how he'd fit right in with the family and how she loved to see the way Moritz and Melchior looked at one another. About how happy she was that Melchior had found someone that clearly made him very happy.

Melchior smiled down at his hands before he caught himself and realized how silly he was being. This was a lie. He didn't really feel that way about Moritz. He was just a good actor. Right?

He shook his head as if to remove the thoughts from his head before entering the kitchen.

“You're not trying to scare away my boyfriend are you, Mother?” Melchior asked with a fake coy smile, not noticing Moritz's red cheeks.

Fanny Gabor whipped a dish towel at Melchior and rolled her eyes.

“No I'm rather fond of your Moritz. I think I'd get rid of you first.” She joked making both of the boys laugh.

“Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal him away, we're both exhausted. It's been a long day. We'll see you in the morning, Mom.” Melchior said, hugging his mother goodnight. She hugged him back and kissed his forehead before giving Moritz the same treatment and sending them up to bed.

“I swear my Mom wants to adopt you.” Melchior laughed as he searched for his pajamas in his full suitcase.

“If you weren't my best friend I don't think I'd even mind that.” Moritz said jokingly but Melchior picked up on the sadness in his voice. He knew it would be weird for Moritz to be around a loving and supportive parent when he had never had that. His mother had died only a year or so after giving birth to him and his father abused him pretty much since then. Melchior hoped Moritz would feel at home in his childhood home in a way he was never able to feel at home in his own house.

That's why Melchior never yelled in their dorm and tried to make sure Moritz was allowed to sleep in whenever he could. Whenever he was angry he made sure to make it known that it wasn't Moritz he was angry at and after he calmed down he always put on a movie Moritz liked or played one of his favourite albums. He wanted Moritz to feel at home in every way he could so he'd never have to feel like he did when he was living with his dad.

“I think Ilse would be offended if you replaced her with another mother figure.” Melchior joked and smiled when this seemed to make Moritz happy.

“I could never replace Ilse.” He grinned and Melchior noted that he immediately felt warm and at peace whenever Moritz smiled.

“I'm going to go change in the bathroom, you're welcome to change in here. I'll knock before coming in.” Melchior said, ruffling Moritz's hair as he left the room. He ran into his mother on the way who was getting the old blankets down from the linen press that were reserved for the foster cats that she took in.

“We’re getting a new foster for Christmas. Margaret at the church found a female calico kitten with no mother in the alley. She's bringing her tomorrow morning.” She explained quickly and Melchior laughed.

“I swear you attract kittens.” He joked and his mother laughed.

“It certainly feels that way. By the way, I really like Moritz. I think he's wonderful for you.” Fanny said gently and Melchior nodded.

“Yeah I think so too.” He said honestly before saying goodnight to his mother again and closing the bathroom door to change. Once he was in his pajamas he knocked on his bedroom door and heard Moritz call to come in.

Moritz was sitting on Melchior's bed wearing stegosaurus pajama pants and an oversized My Chemical Romance shirt and Melchior felt a little faint. This may have been the cutest thing he's ever seen. And he grew up with foster cats. 

He was starting to think he was a little bit gay for his best friend. 

“Hey Melchi.” He said softly, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

“Hey Mo, ready to sleep?” Melchior asked, already knowing the answer as he crossed the room to his bed.

Moritz nodded and flopped into the left side of the bed which was great because Melchior usually slept on the right side. Melchior grinned and laid down next to him, plugging his phone in before pulling the covers over both of them.

They laid there on their backs in silence for a while before Moritz broke the silence.

“Goodnight, Melchi.” 

“Goodnight, Moritz.”

 

-

 

Melchior woke up the next morning with Moritz's arm slung around him and his leg over Moritz’s and chuckled. Of course they were cuddly sleepers.

He untangled himself which woke up Moritz who rubbed at his eyes which he always did when he was overly tired. Melchior thought it was adorable.

Melchior smirked as he heard a loud drawn out meow from downstairs and Moritz looked at him, confused.

“Melchior am I still asleep?” He asked and Melchior laughed at the oblivious boy.

“No, my Mom fosters cats. She got a new foster kitten this morning.” Melchior explained and Moritz's eyes lit up.

“Can we go see it?” Moritz asked with hopeful eyes and yep, this was definitely not platonic feelings for his best friend. He was going to have to panic about this to Wendla later.

“Of course.” He smiled weakly and tried not to audibly ‘Aww!’ when Moritz bolted out of bed to see the cat. Of course he was a cat person.

Melchior followed him downstairs where his mother was drinking her morning coffee and watching the kitten play with the toys she had set in the play pen.

Moritz said good morning to Melchior's mother politely before slowly sitting down in front of the play pen to avoid scaring the kitten.

“He's a cat person too? You chose well Melchi.” His mother beamed and Melchior blushed, watching the older boy play with the cat looking elated.

“Yeah he's the best.” Melchior said softly, not taking his eyes off of Moritz.

“She's purring!” Moritz all but cooed as he scratched underneath the kittens chin. Moritz Stiefel would be the death of Melchior but he found himself to be unconcerned by that.

“So I was thinking we could go out today, I could show you around my hometown?” Melchior suggested as his mother left the room to put her mug in the sink.

“That sounds really nice, Melchi.” Moritz nodded, tearing his eyes away from the kitten to smile at Melchior.

Once they had breakfast and got ready for the day, they told Melchior's mother they would be going out, grabbed Moritz's camera and left.

“Are you sure your Mom didn’t mind us leaving?” Moritz asked a little nervously.

“No, she doesn't mind. We'll have plenty of time to spend with her.” Melchior said reassuringly as they trudged through the snow that had settled through the night.

“So where are we going?” Moritz asked after a while and Melchior grinned.

“To my tree.” He said with no context, Moritz raised an eyebrow but it was ignored by Melchior until they got to a gathering on trees that they had to duck under and climb a small hill where there was a single oak tree.

Melchior gestured to it with a soft smile.

He pulled a blanket out of the bag they brought with them and laid it under the tree where he sat with his back against it. He patted the spot next to him for Moritz to join him but before Moritz followed the command he snapped a picture of Melchior under his tree, encapsulated by snow. He thought it was like a painting.

He sat next to Melchior who was smiling to himself.

“I used to come here to think, or write. Almost every day. It was the one place where nobody could find me and I was alone with my thoughts. You're the first person I've ever brought here Moritz.” Melchior spoke softly with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. It felt strangely intimate that Melchior would share this place with Moritz, it made him tear up a little bit.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Melchi.” Moritz replied with the same time of calm and appreciation.

For once he didn't feel tied down with anxiety about everything going on around him.

Moritz wanted so badly to reach out and hold Melchior's hand but he knew it would ruin the moment, Melchior's mother wasn't around and he’d have no excuse to show that affection to the other boy so he sighed and settled for fiddling with the cuffs of his jeans.

“Mo?” Melchior asked quietly, causing the other boy to turn to him.

“Yeah, Melchi?” Moritz responded.

“Do you think we would have been best friends in another life too? I don't think I can imagine a world where you aren't my favourite person.” Melchior admitted and Moritz felt like he could very well have started crying hysterically then if it wasn't for some level of self control.

“I don't know. I hope so. I don't know if I could live without you.” Moritz blurted out, feeling his face flush. Melchior smiled warmly and pulled Moritz into a quick hug, this was fairly rare for them so Moritz quickly sunk into it and let himself enjoy it while he could.

“I bet whoever we were in our past lives, we had each other.” Melchior said confidently. Moritz hoped he was right.

They sat under the tree for a while in a comfortable silence before they got too cold and headed to Melchior's old favourite coffee shop to warm themselves up with some hot chocolate.

They sat in a booth and as soon as Moritz noticed the small jukeboxes in every booth he laughed.

“Of course this was your favourite place, you hipster.” Moritz teased and Melchior pouted.

“Hey, it's cool!” Melchior exclaimed, sticking a couple of quarters in. He put on Come on Eileen because he knew it was one of Moritz's favourite songs as if to prove a point. Moritz just rolled his eyes fondly, pulling his camera out to take a candid picture of Melchior drinking his hot chocolate next to the jukebox. 

“See? Great photo opportunities.” Melchior grinned and Moritz shook his head with a laugh.

“I think you're just naturally photogenic, Melchi.” He said, Melchior blushed at that but if you asked Moritz he'd say Melchior was just embarrassed about something.

There was no way he just made Melchior Gabor blush.

After they warmed up they continued to walk around town, Melchior took Moritz to see his old school, the mall, where he used to hang out with his friends and they even passed by the graveyard where Melchior's grandparents were buried. He didn't want to go in though. “I'm in a really good mood today, I don't want to ruin that.” He explained.

By the time they got home the sun was starting to go down.

“Did you boys have a nice day?” Frau Gabor said as she opened the door, ushering them inside.

“Yeah, I showed Moritz pretty much everything there is to see around here.” Melchior said, hanging his coat up next to Moritz's and did the same with his shoes.

They spent the rest of that night playing scrabble with Melchior's mother. Melchior beat them both in both of the rounds they played which was to be expected considering Melchior was a writer and Moritz who was already probably dyslexic was distracted by the kitten who was napping in his lap.

Melchior woke up first again in the morning, this time Moritz was cuddled into his side with his head in Melchior's neck and his arm slung over his chest. Melchior blushed at the sight and the feeling he got waking up to a sleepy Moritz cuddling him reminded him that he definitely needed to talk to Wendla. It was too early to wake Moritz up anyway.

Melchior snapped a quick picture of their current situation to Wendla.

To: Wendla  
HELP  
*image attached* 

From: Wendla  
You don't look like you need much help Melchi. This is so cute.

To: Wendla  
No I definitely need help because I'm starting to feel things

From: Wendla  
You mean??????

To: Wendla  
I mean this whole fake boyfriend thing has backfired because now I might actually want Moritz to be my boyfriend.

From: Wendla  
Melchi I need you to know the frequency at which I'm squealing right now!

To: Wendla  
What do I do? Moritz probably doesn't feel the same right? Maybe it's just placebo, like I'm acting like I love him and maybe it's gone too far and I've started method acting?

From: Wendla  
Melchi you're not that good of an actor. Plus you and Moritz have barely done anything that most best friends who aren't scared by platonic affection do anyway. I doubt that would cause any ‘phantom feelings’

To: Wendla  
I know you're right but it still scares the shit out of me. What if he finds out I have feelings for him and thinks I made this whole plan up to make him fall in love with me?

From: Wendla  
Calm down, he's not going to think that. He probably won't even find out. Unless you want to tell him? 

To: Wendla  
I don't know if I want to tell him, I mean I do because maybe he likes me back and we could date and I really want that but what if he doesn't like me back? What if I ruin the best thing that ever happened to me?

From: Wendla  
First of all, rude. You know I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Second of all, Moritz would never abandon you regardless of how he feels. I think you should tell him, maybe when you get back?

To: Wendla  
I'll think about it. Thanks Wendla, love you.

From: Wendla  
Love you too Melchi.

 

Melchior wrapped up the conversation quickly when he felt Moritz start to shift against him as he began to wake up.

Moritz slowly opened his eyes and when he realized the situation he practically flung himself to the other side if the bed. Melchior had to admit that hurt his feelings a little bit.

“I'm so sorry Melchi! I didn't realize what I was doing!” Moritz squeaked and even though it was cute Melchior still felt hurt by Moritz's reaction. He tried to hide it as best he could though.

“No, it's fine. Honestly it was nice, it meant I didn't wake up cold.” Melchior admitted with a sad smile and Moritz seemed on the fence about what to feel.

“It was really okay?” Moritz asked, fidgeting with his hands.

“Of course. Merry Christmas eve by the way.” Melchior said and Moritz gasped.

“Already? Wow my first Christmas eve.” He giggled sounding genuinely excited. As if Melchior wasn't already head over heels for the guy, now he was getting excited over a holiday he didn't even celebrate. 

“Yeah, we don't really do much on Christmas eve. My brother is coming today with his wife and my niece. You'll love her. She's the happiest baby in the world.” Melchior replied fondly. Moritz seemed nervous at the prospect of meeting new people, which was pretty much a given considering his high anxiety.

“Does your brother know we're ‘dating’” Moritz asked and okay, the finger quotes around ‘dating really should not bother Melchior this much. Wendla was right. There's no way these were phantom feelings, he was just bad at recognizing what he was feeling when he started to feel it.

“Yeah, my Mom told him. But we're really going to have to play it up around him, he sees through most of my bullshit. We'll be fine as long as we act extra couple-y around him though.” Melchior explained. Moritz felt himself start to sweat a little bit as soon as Melchior said they'd have to turn it up a notch. It was already so hard to be around him being so sweet and not just grab him and kiss him.

“O-okay.” Moritz agreed and Melchior smiled warmly at him.

“It'll be fine. I promise.” He said reassuringly and patted Moritz's shoulder.

They got showered and dressed and headed downstairs to have breakfast with Melchior's mother and the kitten who had seemed to imprint on Moritz and scream for his attention whenever he entered the room and would go back to purring as soon as she was plopped on Moritz's lap. Melchior had never related that strongly to a cat before.

“Are you sure your dorm wouldn't allow cats?” Melchior's mother asked as she watched Moritz pet the kittens soft ears with a look of total adoration in his eyes.

“Unfortunately.” Moritz pouted in response making Melchior smile, Moritz was starting to act more and more comfortable around his Mom which made him endlessly happy.

They were watching Thor Ragnarok when Melchior's brother and his family arrived, the house was instantly louder and more overwhelming to Moritz who found himself sinking into Melchior's side. He took Moritz's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly before they stood up to greet the other family members. Moritz knew it was just for the benefit of Melchior's brother but he instantly felt calmer while holding the other boys hand.

“Hey Jonathan, this is Moritz. My boyfriend.” Melchior greeted his brother, gesturing to Moritz who was smiling nervously.

“Nice to meet you Moritz. This is my wife Amanda and our daughter Amelia.” Jonathan responded, shaking Moritz's hand.

Amanda smiled warmly at Moritz and did the same with her free hand that wasn't supporting a baby. She gave Melchior a quick side hug and laughed as the baby immediately reached out for her uncle.

Melchior grinned and took the baby from his sister in law while she and his brother went into the kitchen to greet his mother.

“That went well right?” Moritz asked anxiously and Melchior smiled at him as Amelia grabbed fist full of his hair.

“Yeah it went well, Mo.” He smiled, sitting back down on the couch next to Moritz. Melchior placed the baby on his knees to avoid getting anymore of his hair pulled out and bounced her lightly making her giggle.

“She's cute.” Moritz stated with a smile on his face as he reached out his hand and let Amelia grab his thumb.

“Yeah, she takes after her uncle.” Melchior joked with a cheesy grin and Moritz rolled his eyes, tickling Melchior's side.

“You two are adorable. How did you meet?” Amanda asked as her, her husband and Melchior's mother re-entered the room.

Melchior launched into the story, rattling off answers to their questions like it was nothing. No matter how many times he heard it, Moritz didn’t think he'd ever get over hearing Melchior tell his family about how much he loved Moritz and how they got together, even if it wasn't true.

Moritz was mostly quiet throughout the day, only really speaking when he was addressed in conversation. Melchior felt guilty once his brother had left to put the baby down for a nap and Amanda was in the kitchen with his mother preparing food for tomorrow's Christmas dinner.

He had brought Moritz here with the promise they would have fun and he felt like he was subjecting Moritz to a lot of new and anxiety inducing scenarios. Although Moritz didn’t complain, Melchior still felt guilty. So he racked his brain for activities that were familiar and fun and immediately thought back to the snow day with their friends.

“Hey Mo, do you want to go outside and build a snowman?” He asked and Moritz lit up.

“Okay!” He exclaimed, following Melchior upstairs to put on more warm clothes.

Moritz was a pretty pessimistic person and had a history of depression and anxiety and even though Melchior would think he was just as wonderful with or without his mental illness or his seemingly constant cloud of doubt over him, he loved to see Moritz like this. The childlike wonder and happiness in his eyes made Melchior's heart swell.

He pulled out his spare scarf and wrapped it around Moritz as an afterthought before racing downstairs with Moritz trailing behind.

It was only lightly snowing when they got outside but a thick blanket of snow up to their ankles had settled on the ground during the night.  
Moritz immediately ran into the snow, starting to roll out a ball shape for the body if their snowman.

“Are you gonna help me, Melchi?” Moritz asked and Melchior smiled, running over to help his best friend. They worked together to get a rough ball shape before making two smaller ones for the torso and head. Melchior laughed as Moritz struggled to put the head on without breaking it and high fived him when he finally did it. Melchior ran inside and came back out with coal and a carrot for them to add to the snowman as Moritz stuck small tree branches in it for its arms.

“I love him.” Moritz stated proudly as Melchior shoved a carrot in the snowman's face for his nose.

“He needs a hat!” Melchior remembered and ran inside to try and find a hat for the snowman. Whilst Moritz was waiting for Melchior to come back he grabbed a handful of snow and packed it together into a ball. When Melchior came out of the house with a Santa hat in his hand Moritz pelted the snowball at him making him gasp.

“Traitor!” He yelled and grabbed handfuls of snow in an attempt to fight back. Moritz's long legs gave him an advantage though because he was able to dodge most of the snowballs Melchior threw at him while getting in hits himself. Moritz giggled as a snowball hit Melchior's face and before he could throw another one, Melchior tackled him to the ground and threw his on snowball at Moritz's head which was easy now that he had him pinned down.

They laughed hysterically until their lungs hurt from the cold air and their laughter died off. They seemed to realize at the same time that Melchior was straddling Moritz and although this made Moritz blush, Melchior just grinned and kissed Moritz's nose before standing up.

Moritz continued to lay there in shock, Melchior had just kissed him even though there was no one around to see it. He felt like he might pass out.

Surely Melchior just got caught up and forgot there was nobody watching them out here, or maybe he was just joking. That must have been it.

After a while of laying in the snow, Melchior offered him a hand to help him up which he took even though he was sure his face was bright red.

“You look so cold, let's go inside. I'll make us hot chocolate!” Melchior announced, not letting go of Moritz's hand to go inside.

They took their coats, gloves, hats and scarves off before Melchior pulled him past his family and into the kitchen where Melchior started to prepare the hot chocolate. Moritz sat at the breakfast bar, watching him. Melchior had an air of calm around him today, he just seemed so happy. So untied down by stress. Moritz envied him just as much as he loved to see Melchior like this. Moritz imagined Melchior doing the same as he was now as a child in this very home. And thought about him doing the same in their dorm, or maybe a house that they shared together one day. The thought made his chest warm.

He realized when Melchior started quietly singing Frank Sinatra to himself that he was in way too deep now. There's no way he could go home after this and go along with Ilse's plan to get over Melchior. There was no getting over Melchior Gabor. Not now that Moritz kind of knew what it felt like to be with him. He felt a strong urge to run away, to be as far away from Melchior and his cute smile and his wonderful family and his lovely house and never come back. To distance himself from the overwhelming feeling of being far too happy in this situation that wasn't even his to begin with, that was based on a lie before he got too hurt.

But he didn't. He stayed in the same place, watching Melchior pour hot chocolate into decorative mugs. Because as long as Melchior wanted him, he would stay.

Because he loved him.

“Here you go. Careful it's hot.” Melchior said as he slid one of the mugs over to Moritz. 

Oh this was going to hurt once it was over.

 

-

 

Moritz was woken up the next morning by Melchior gently shaking him awake.

“Mo, merry first Christmas!” Melchior spoke softly as Moritz rubbed at his eyes. 

“Oh, merry Christmas Melchi.” Moritz replied, his voice gravelly from sleep. Melchior decided not to focus on how hot he found that voice in favour for getting his best friend out of bed.

“Come on, my family is already awake. It's time to open presents.” Melchior grinned excitedly, taking Moritz's hand in his to lead him downstairs. Moritz had to remind himself that it was for the benefit of Melchior's family and this wasn't him holding Moritz's hand because he wanted to.

Moritz silently thanked himself for sneaking his present for Melchior under the tree while he got changed last night because there's no way he could have gotten it past everyone this morning. Everyone was crowded in the living room waiting for the boys to come downstairs.

“About time, love birds.” Melchior's brother teased and Melchior quickly flipped him off with his free hand behind their mothers back in response.

“Alright, Jonathan stop teasing your brother and hand out the gifts.” Fanny said, the oldest boy obliged.

Melchior immediately noticed on of his presents was significantly less well-wrapped than the others and when he saw Moritz's name he looked up at him in confusion.

“You got me a gift?” Melchior asked in awe and Moritz nodded bashfully. 

“It's not much, I had to get it while you weren't with me at the mall the other day.” Moritz admitted and looked confused when he was met with Melchior's laughter before he pulled out a small wrapped box from his sweatpants pocket.

“I was looking for a gift for you when I walked off. I had to buy that sweater so you wouldn't see what else I got.” Melchior replied and both of the boys laughed as Frau Gabor looked on in adoration of the couple. She had just been passed the gift that Moritz and Melchior had given her and apparently they did a good job because she nearly started crying and hugged them both when she opened it.

“Thank you Moritz, I'm so glad Melchior found you and that you're part of this family now.” Fanny said gently and Moritz felt himself tear up immediately. He swore to himself he wouldn't cry and pinched his leg to stop the tears from welling up before hugging her back.

Melchior squeezed his hand in an effort to comfort him, knowing how much those words would mean to Moritz. That he was finally part of a real family.

Moritz and Melchior opened their presents after everybody else had already opened theirs and were busy chatting so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

Moritz opened the box and grinned when he saw the Hufflepuff cuff links Melchior had gotten him.

“They're perfect, Melchi. Thank you.” He said softly, squeezing the boys hand. Melchior grinned at his response.

“I'm so glad you like them, they were nearly impossible to find. The guy who sold them to me was like fifty and tried to hit on me. It was tragic.” Melchior joked and Moritz rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I love them. Now open yours!” He said excitedly, pushing the gift further into Melchior's hand.

“It's really thin, I swear Moritz if I open this and it's a giant picture of Hanschen I-” Melchior began to speak as he opened the present. He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what it was.

“What? Is is broken? Do you already have it? What's wrong?” Moritz panicked, looking over Melchior's shoulder to see the record looking perfectly intact in its casing.

“Nothing's wrong Moritz, this is incredible! This must have cost you a fortune!” Melchior exclaimed and Moritz shrugged, a blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.

“Thank you so much. I love it, Mo.” Melchior said honestly and pulled the taller boy into a hug, lingering for a second before patting his back and letting go. They smiled at each other as they parted and interlaced their fingers together. For a second both boys forgot they were even in a room with Melchior's family.

They cleared their throats and buried themselves by helping to clean up the wrapping paper and any other rubbish from packaging of gifts which Frau Gabor deeply appreciated. They hung out with Melchior's family through the morning, playing with the baby and the kitten before heading back upstairs after Christmas lunch.

Melchior collapsed on his bed while Moritz slumped in one of the beanbags, both exhausted from a day of family festivities.

“Wow, we go home tomorrow.” Moritz stated, his voice thick with sadness. Melchior frowned at this and sat up slowly.

“Yeah. And then everything goes back to normal.” He added, as if he was trying to convince himself of it.

They sat in silence for a while, the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Neither of them wanted to admit how they were feeling but they knew if they didn't then they'd have to go back to just being friends tomorrow when they got home.

Melchior eventually got up and sat in front of Moritz.

“Do you think things will be different?” Melchior asked hopefully and Moritz shrugged.

“What's changed?” He responded. Melchior thought about it for a while, Moritz's answer not sitting right with him.

“What if we want things to change?” Melchior asked quietly, avoiding Moritz's confused and startled gaze before saying fuck it to himself and looking up, reaching out and pulling Moritz into a kiss.

He didn't respond.

Melchior pulled away feeling like an idiot but before he got the chance to apologize Moritz basically fell into his lap, crashing his lips into the other boys and clutching at his sweater.

Once Melchior caught on to what was happening he started to kiss back just as furiously, trying to convey everything he felt into one kiss in case he never got the chance again.

They broke apart only for air and stared at each other in bewilderment.

“That wasn't a fake boyfriend thing was it?” Moritz asked, pupils blown. Melchior shook his head vigorously before pulling Moritz impossibly closer.

“No, definitely not.” Melchior breathed out an answer, loving how red and embarrassed Moritz looked.

“How long?” He asked and Melchior shook his head.

“I realized on this trip, but I think it's always been there. You know how I came up with the ice skating story off the top of my head? I think that's the day I fell in love with you. I'm just an idiot and didn't see it until now.” Melchior explained, taking one of Moritz's hands in his, interlocking their fingers.

“Me too, well I knew about it but I've pretty much been in love with you since you kicked Georg in the shins for me.” Moritz admitted with a nervous smile on his face. Melchior kissed him again chastely before pulling away just to look at him.

“I've wanted to kiss you so badly this whole time, I created a torture weekend for myself.” Melchior groaned, brushing Moritz's hair out of his eyes.

“It hasn't been easy for me either! Even unconscious me wanted to be as close to you as possible.” Moritz reminded the shorter boy who laughed.

“Well I'm sorry for not realizing sooner, although I won't complain about getting to wake up to that every morning.” Melchior grinned and Moritz blushed an even deeper shade of red.

“So, what is this now?” Moritz asked, the anxiety clear in his voice.

“Well I was thinking you could be my real boyfriend, but if you had other plans..” Melchior teased and Moritz punched his shoulder playfully.

“I'd love to be your boyfriend, asshole.” Moritz rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

“I love you, Mo.” Melchior said earnestly, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend.

“I love you too, Melchi.” 

 

-

 

When they came downstairs later, everyone definitely noticed how different their demeanours were. They were calmer and happier and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they were always touching in some way. Melchior smirked to himself when he realized his family probably just thought they fucked.

 

-

The next morning when Melchior woke up with Moritz in his arms there was no jumping away from each other or awkwardness in the morning, Melchior just pressed gentle kisses all over his face until he woke up and smiled softly up at his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Ilse that operation: get over Melchior Gabor was called off.

**Author's Note:**

> gay shit gay shit gay shit
> 
> okay its nearly fucking 5am and i haven't slept because i couldn't stop writing this but hey, i hope it was worth it enjoy your gay content kiddos come get ya'lls juice
> 
> (if anything about christmas/the snow/location seems weird i'm sorry I'm a clueless australian and christmas is weird here because its in summer)


End file.
